


hopes and dreams for the future

by swirlixie



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Minor Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Weddings, everyone else is here but it turned into cloud zack and marlene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirlixie/pseuds/swirlixie
Summary: Wedding bells finally ring for Zack and Cloud. They're stuck doing a lot of babysitting on what should be a fun night for them, though.It's still fun.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	hopes and dreams for the future

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely how their wedding goes in all I want and ill throw it into a collection or something in the future but I think it works well as a little stand alone wedding too so <3

—————-

Zack shifts from foot to foot, nerves vibrating from his very core, whipping his blood into a quiet frenzy. His hand nervously runs over the hilt of the buster sword planted in the ground behind him. Looking to distract himself he runs his fingers over the delicate petals of the lilies of the corsage wrapped around the handle.

Aerith elbows him in the ribs. The look she fixes him with doesn’t stop him from fidgeting. He hears her sigh and is spun more in her direction. “Settle _down_ , Zack.”

“I can’t!” She straightens his lapels and tightens his bow tie. Brushes at his shoulders. Why? Is there something there? Did Wedge get cat hair on him somehow? Was it noticeable? Damn, why is he in black?

“ _Zack_.”

“This isn’t a first date, you know,” Tifa giggles.

Zack groans. He’s already embarrassed and nervous and...and everything else he’s feeling. They don’t have to point it out!

He looks out over the gathering of his friends. The ruined pews are dotted with their little hodge-podge of a family. Waiting for Cloud to come through those doors and down the aisle.

Tseng is standing at attention between Tifa and him, perfectly poised and ready to play his role. Zack only wishes he could be so composed.

His nerves are slightly soothed when Marlene prances down the aisle, blanketing the floor with petals and flowers in her adorably poofy dress. She bounds over to him with an empty basket and crashes into his legs, hugging him tightly. He bends and tousles her hair with a grin, quickly returning her hug. Like a little fairy, she flutters away with a giggle and crawls into Barret’s lap in the front row.

“Good job, Princess. You look so cute in that dress.” Zack grins at Barret’s praises. She _is_ cute.

But if Marlene came down then...

Reno and Rude open the doors at Tseng’s silent command and Zack sucks in a breath.

Cloud wavers at the threshold, wide-eyed, seemingly forgetting he’s supposed to start walking. Their eyes lock. Zack remembers himself and swallows thickly before nodding at him. Hopes the smile on his face is encouraging even as he feels his lips quivering.

The soft tap of Cloud’s first step echoes off the church’s walls.

And Zack can’t tear his eyes away.

Cloud is _radiant_.

Light spilling in through the church’s ruined roof wraps Cloud in a warm glow, golden hair lighting up. A lovely halo. Even on the other end of the room, Cloud’s eyes are unmissable. Big and glowing soft, brought out even more by the faintest splash of rouge on his cheeks. Flowers bloom at his shoulders, chocobo feathers woven with the flower’s stems. The trim on the long cape training behind him glints in the sun, flecks of gold in a sea of brilliant white. He’s a beacon in his white tux. The center of the universe.

He watches as Cloud falters a bit in his pace, brow creasing before a small smile tugs at his lips. His hands twitch around the bouquet as he picks up his stride again.

It takes a moment for Zack to feel the hot tears coursing down his cheeks.

He’s distantly aware of the titters from their audience. Of Aerith knocking him in the shoulder with a giggle. Of Tifa giving him an encouraging smile across the aisle.

Cloud slows again, shaking his head, seemingly to clear it.

He only makes it a few more steps before he stops again. 

Seeing Cloud cry has an effect.

Zack can physically _see_ Tifa straining against herself. She wants to go to him. Aerith melts next to him, clasping her hands together. She’s much the same. Hell, most of the room is the same. The warm affection for his Sunshine is palpable. A smile wobbles onto his face.

Forgetting himself and the ceremony Zack stumbles a few steps forward and holds out his hand. Cloud closes the short distance between them swiftly, fingers curling shakily into Zack’s palm. Squeezing hard, Zack tugs him back to their spot. Both mindful of the flower bed, of course.

They’re ridiculous. This is too much. It’s barely started and they’re both _already_ crying.

Zack thought they’d get through all this...the ceremony, the flowers, the _everything_ ...It wouldn’t be _that_ big a deal. A party, right? A _breeze_. Their engagement had been nothing to write home about...For the longest time, just the weight of the ring on his finger felt so final, so real. It had been enough.

But seeing Cloud...His cheeks are wet and flushed red. Obvious lines run through the make-up on his face. Salty tears drip onto the petals held beneath his chin. Tear soaked blue eyes find his own watery gaze. And Cloud’s smile swims to him through the blur. The feathery cape draped over his shoulder and falling down his own back may mimic wings but Cloud is _absolutely_ an _angel_.

Tifa gently places a hand on Cloud’s shoulder. She can’t seem to help herself. Cloud is manhandled around to face her and Tifa envelops him in a crushing hug. After a long, stretching moment where even Zack feels like an intruder, she lets go. And takes the bouquet he’d forgotten to hand off to her. He ducks his head down sheepishly and turns back to face him.

Their hands find each other and they both lean in close, pressing their foreheads together.

Someone clears their throat and they whip their heads toward Tseng.

Zack can’t hear him. He’s too lost in Cloud. Lost in big, beautiful baby blues. Even years later Zack still finds himself amazed. He’d been afraid. No matter how hard he’d tried to push it away. Afraid that he’d never see those eyes so full of life ever again. Drowned in a thick, murky haze of green he couldn’t see through.

But here he is. Vibrant and wonderful and _alive_ and the only thing he sees in that gaze at this moment is adoration. Love.

He thumbs over the ring already on Cloud’s finger.

Aerith shoves him.

Everyone’s waiting.

Damn, he really did miss it all, didn’t he?

Cloud squeezes his hands and leans close.

Zack meets him halfway.

Their kiss is barely a brushing of the lips. But his eyes fall shut and he doesn’t want to be the one to pull away. So Cloud does. Eyes fluttering open, Zack catches Cloud’s eyes with his own. They crowd into each other’s space, pressed near flush together. Zack rubs his thumbs against the smooth skin of Cloud’s hand and feels him squeeze again.

Vincent is the one to burst the intimate bubble. He tosses the very first handful of confetti over them. “Congratulations.”

That seems to do it. Yuffie is _fast_ , nails Cloud right in the face with a wad of balled-up confetti that explodes in a colorful firework of paper. Marlene, when she runs out of confetti, picks up the petals and flowers she’d just tossed to the floor and showers them around again with a twirl. Barret aims for the sky and lets loose with a _whoop_. Causing such a ruckus _almost_ distracts from how wet his face is. Confetti is flying and Zack nearly loses track of everyone in the shower.

Picking the pieces of confetti out of Cloud’s hair and off his splotchy cheeks Zack is glowing, positively _shining_. Unable to contain himself he sweeps Cloud up into his arms. Holds him perched on his arm and the other wrapped around his legs to support him further. Cloud’s warm hands cup his face and his thumb brushes gently over Zack’s bottom lip. There’s something heavy behind his eyes. 

“My hopes...my dreams…they’re yours now.”

Eyes going wide, he stares up into Cloud’s open expression. 

“Mine too.” Cracked and warbled Zack finds his voice. Cloud cocks his head slightly and a smile plays across his face as he leans down. His lips are warm and soft but the kiss is fleeting.

“I’m happy to be sharing them with you.”

The dam breaks, tears spilling down his cheeks yet again. Zack chokes on whatever he wants to say, not sure if he even knows what would come out anyway. Looking up at Cloud wreathed in golden light, bouncing off the buster sword standing proud behind them, makes Zack’s heart stutter in his chest. Fluttering affection flourishes in his chest and fills the spaces between his ribs. Unable to look upon Cloud’s ethereal visage any longer Zack smothers his face in Cloud’s chest. Cloud covers his head with his arms and his hands are in his hair, gently tugging through his black mane. Soft, rumbling laughter rattles through his head and brings him back to his new life.

Tifa, who’d held onto her little handful of confetti, finally rains it over them.

Desperate not to cry like a huge baby Zack erupts with a watery laugh. “My dreams…” Scrambles for anything to say. “Even the one where I finish a Fat Chocobo Special?” He’s proud of himself for not sounding like he’s drowning.

Cloud chuckles and his eyes shine. “That one’s all yours.” He swipes his thumbs sweetly over Zack’s wet cheeks. “But you can share the prize money with me.”

“One day. I’ll do it, you’ll see.”

“If you want the prize money go with Vince,” Yuffie pipes in.

“...I get one every Wednesday. They don’t give me gil anymore.”

All the pairs of eyes on him doesn’t seem to bother Vincent any.

Yuffie jabs her thumb toward Vincent. “Vince can put away a Knights of the Round Burger too. And then ask for extra fries.”

“They have the best seasoning,” Vincent says flatly.

Cid, nodding to their conversation, presses a cigarette to his lips. “Can I light a smoke yet?”

“Not inside!” It’s Aerith who shouts. Ever protective of her flowers.

“The damn place barely counts as inside!” But he does head for the door. Vincent follows.

“So, we gettin’ food? I’m starvin’!” Barret bellows, Marlene the little angel on his shoulder. He follows them out.

“We were planning on just going back to Seventh Heaven for dinner but…not having to cook might be nice.” Tifa tugs a bit at her hair.

“I kinda wanna see Vincent demolish a Knights of the Round,” Aerith chirps from beside her, curiosity shining in her eyes.

“What’s a Knights of the Round Burger?” Cloud asks for him, head cocked.

“12 patties. All with everything on it and then some.” Reeve pipes in, looking amused. “It’s quite the monster.”

“They’re thick, too.” It’s Wedge now. “It’s crazy, bro! We love that place!”

“Are we seriously gonna go hit up some greasy spoon in our wedding clothes?” Zack looks up to Cloud to see him shrug one shoulder. Gently, he sets him back on the ground.

Cloud lifts his arms and straightens the sunny yellow bow tie sitting crooked below Zack’s chin. “I guess so.”

Zack bends over and gathers Cloud’s long train in his arms. “Alright, let's go!”

-

“Maybe we should’ve changed after all…” Cloud mumbles into his flowers.

Walking through Edge, headed to Little Wall Market where this hole-in-the-wall restaurant apparently is, their little wedding party certainly is drawing looks.

And naturally, most of the eyes are on Cloud.

“Well, can you blame ‘em for staring?” Zack leans in close, pressed right up against Cloud’s back and speaking into his ear. “I know I can’t take my eyes off you, Gorgeous.”

Cloud goes bright red and picks up his pace, forcing them to the front of the group.

“Cloud, slow down!” Zack laughs, easily matching his stride. He's thankful his hold on Cloud's long cape tethers them together. “You don’t even know where this place is!”

-

Zack, drink in hand, is hovering nearby while Tifa and Aerith stumble around Seventh Heaven in what he assumes they think is dancing. The jukebox is turned up, and Tifa insisted very vehemently that it’s _love songs only_. Jessie and Elena are engaged in quiet conversation at the counter next to Marlene who’s sleepily drawing with crayons. The other Turks and Reeve had left a bit ago but Zack’s noticed Elena hanging around more when she can. Maybe tired of her boy’s club.

His eyes find Cloud, now wedged into a large booth with everyone else between Vincent and Barret. Though from the looks of it he’s talking with Nanaki beneath the table. An easy smile sits on his face, the oversized straw of a cup of Matcha Mako Milk Bubble Tea he’s still nursing from the walk back pressed to his lips. Zack can’t help but grin at that when he takes in the sight of the many pints and shot glasses dotting the table around him. The low lighting in the bar dances across his features and Zack sees the warm, pleased glow in his cheeks. Mako burns soft and muted in his eyes.

Eventually, while Zack is busy making sure Aerith and Tifa don’t break anything (including themselves), Cloud gets tired of getting jostled around as the conversations around him steadily get more raucous and elbows hit the table. He worms his way out of his spot in the booth. Sidestepping Aerith and Tifa’s tripping dancing and kissing, he stops at Marlene. He splays a gentle hand on her back and crouches down to wake her. Of course she’d fallen asleep. It’s late. Zack watches her little head pop up from the countertop. Cloud’s face is soft as he talks quietly to her. Tiny arms loop around his neck and with all the grace and care in the world he lifts her into his arms. And bless Zack’s poor little heart. Watching Cloud with kids and even his chocobo is always so _precious_.

“I’m gonna take Marlene to bed,” Cloud announces to the table.

Barret stretches across the table. “Lemme see my baby girl!” 

“Say goodnight,” Cloud says easily, leaning over so Barret can reach her.

“Goodnight, Daddy,” she giggles tiredly at his enthusiastic nuzzles and goodnight kisses. “That tickles!”

Biggs makes to stand up. “I can do it, Cloud. This _is_ kinda your party.” The way sways in place has Zack thinking no, he probably shouldn’t do it.

And Cloud’s already turned away. Shaking his head he says, “I need a break anyway.” He looks over his shoulder. “Sit down, Biggs.”

A chorus of mostly drunken goodnight wishes follows Cloud up the stairs.

Zack watches him leave forlornly. They hadn’t spent too much time together. It had turned into, well, a party. He pouts. Until his attention is snagged by the sound of glass clattering and he whips around to see Aerith in a chair with Tifa in her lap. Thankfully, the clattering was just a set of salt and pepper shakers falling to the floor.

“Alright, ladies…” Zack sighs.

“It’s okay, Zack.” Elena is there bending to pick up the shakers and setting them back on the table with a smile.

A hand lands on his shoulder. “We’ll watch these lovebirds. Get on up there, _hubby_.” Jessie waves him away and gives him a wink.

Cloud abandoned his jacket and cape long ago but Zack scrambling up the stairs behind him like an overgrown puppy is a nice enough substitute.

Cloud tosses a warm smile over his shoulder.

Zack dashes ahead of him and opens the door to Marlene’s room. He tosses the covers back when he makes it to the bed and Cloud moseys in breezily and tucks Marlene beneath the blankets. Crawling across the foot of the bed Zack settles down next to her.

“Hey, Cloud…” Her little voice is drowsy.

“Hm?”

“Can you sing that pretty lullaby?”

It obviously catches Cloud off guard. Eyes widening a bit he sits on the edge of the bed. “You and Zack both...” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“Pretty please,” she begs, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

Zack can play that game too. “Yeah, pretty please.”

“Alright, alright. Stop it, both of you.” Cloud lays down on the other side of her. “I don’t even sound that good…”

“I like when you sing!”

Letting his head fall back against the pillow Zack closes his eyes. Cloud’s voice is soft and low. An unsure lilting. Until Cloud Zack had never heard it before. It’s from Nibelheim, so Tifa must sing it too. Probably why Marlene wants to hear it. Listening to Cloud’s sweet, timid song wakes the butterflies in Zack’s stomach instead of sending them to sleep. Marlene doesn’t stay awake to appreciate the whole lullaby. But Zack does.

He keeps his eyes closed when Cloud finishes.

He feels Cloud staring at him. Tender fingers caress his face. He struggles not to blink when Cloud’s featherlight touch grazes his eyelashes. His skin warms as Cloud’s slightly rough pads dance across his features. Then there are lips on his forehead that are gone too fast. The bed shifts and he listens to Cloud get comfortable.

The din from the party quietly drifts up the stairs and fills the living space above the bar. Homey. Zack opens his eyes after a spell.

And Cloud’s _actually_ asleep. Of course. One arm is tucked beneath his head, lips parted, his other hand still clutching loosely at the blanket. Zack rolls his eyes. He’s nice and lets Cloud nap for about an hour. Fades in and out himself. But it’s too early for his body to shut down.

“Hey...Hey.” He reaches over and pinches Cloud’s nose closed.

After a few seconds, Cloud’s face scrunches and he squirms. Droopy eyes flutter open. He squints. “What?”

“We should probably get back down to the party.”

Grouchily, Cloud buries his face into the pillow. “I’m done partying.”

“Come on,” Zack coos, nuzzling into Cloud’s hair. He indulges in the tickle against his nose and cheeks from Cloud’s soft spikes. Cloud groans quietly, mindful of little Marlene even in his sleepy tantrum. “Get up, get up, Cloudy. You’re the guest of honor.”

He’s grumbling as he stumbles out of bed, still mumbling as Zack tugs him along to the door.

“I’ll be taking my leave.”

Zack jumps back a step, surprised that he manages to contain a yelp. He knocks into Cloud and he stumbles. “What the hell, Zack?”

“You scared me!” He points an accusing finger at Vincent.

Vincent is standing right in front of him. Just standing there. In the dark of the hallway. Just beyond the still-open door.

...How long had he been standing in the doorway?

Cloud’s hand lands on his shoulder. Rubbing at his eyes he steps around him.

“Thanks for being here, Vincent.”

Vincent stares them down, unblinking. Cloud seems unruffled. Unlike Zack. The longer the silence reigns the harder he has to fight not to fidget. He feels like he should be used to it by now. The long, unending stares…He wouldn’t say they’re _blank_ but...(“Like a cat,” Cloud’s said.)

Zack still isn’t really sure exactly what he means by that.

“Of course.”

Vincent turns on his heel and they both follow him down the stairs.

“I’ll be leaving as well.” Nanaki saunters over as they come down.

“It's getting a little late, huh?”

Cloud frowns. “You’re all free to stay, you know. It might be a little cramped but there’s room.” Since Cloud probably intends to go lay back down with Marlene that frees up the guest bedroom they usually take up, too.

“I have things to attend to tomorrow, unfortunately.” A flick of his tail. “Or I would.” Nanaki butts his head against Cloud’s knee. “I’m happy for you both,” he says, but his attention is on Cloud. From the corner of his eye Zack sees Cloud’s expression soften. Before he’s swallowed by Nanaki on his hind legs, massive paws balanced on Cloud’s shoulders, nuzzling him. A warm chuckle escapes Cloud and he returns Nanaki’s version of a hug.

His one eye peers at Zack, then, where Cloud can’t see. Zack tries not to shrink back. Thankfully, the scrutiny ends and Zack receives a loving headbutt that he leans into with an inaudible sigh. What was that…?

They both head out into the night, Vincent laying a barely-there pat on Cloud’s head as he passes.

As soon as the door closes Jessie is there. “C’mere, pretty boy.” Cloud turns around to her, brow furrowed. “Let me get you cleaned up before I go.”

“Jessie wha—“

Firm hands grab his face and he squawks as he’s pulled down to her level. She produces a wet wipe from somewhere and scrubs furiously at his face. “Your make-up’s been ruined all day!”

Arms flailing, Cloud can do nothing but stand in her hold as his face is rubbed raw.

After a torturous minute or two, she deems him fixed up enough. “There we go.” She beams, holding his face in her hands. “Still just as pretty, too.”

He sighs but returns her smile with a tiny one. “Thanks, Jessie.”

“Too cute,” she sighs dreamily. “You’re so lucky, Zack.”

“I know.” He grins and joins her in the cheek squishing.

“You were leaving?” Cloud asks dryly and they both laugh.

Jessie lets Cloud go. “Tifa and Aerith are down so you don’t have to worry about them.”

“You’d think they were the ones who got married today.” Elena giggles beside her.

“Well, maybe if we all get going that’ll change.” Winking conspiratorially, Jessie nudges her. Elena’s cheeks pink and she looks quickly to the floor.

Jessie and Elena are fine enough to escort Biggs and Wedge home, so they say their goodbyes. Afterward, poor Cloud gets locked in an endless loop of headlocks and noogies as they wrestle Barret and Cid to bed. Yuffie, luckily, is curled up on the couch upstairs already. Zack tosses a blanket over her and flicks off the light.

He rubs his hair with a sigh as he comes back down. “That’s everyone…” So much trouble...He grins and looks at Cloud busying himself in the kitchen.

“You’re gonna do the dishes?”

Cloud hums. The water squeaks on and Cloud grabs a bottle of dish soap from beneath the sink.

“You’ll make Tifa feel like a bad hostess.”

Another absent hum and a dish towel is tossed at him. “Come dry.”

Zack does.

Cloud stands on his tip-toes to reach into a cabinet above the sink area. He snatches a bag of Sour Summons from the candy stash hidden high from Marlene and Zack feels his tongue shrivel just from the sight of the red bag.

The jukebox is down to a low lull, much quieter than it had been all evening. But they’re polite enough to stick to Tifa’s love songs only rule. Cloud is swaying slightly to the music, sucking on a blue, sour, _sour_ piece of candy.

Gathering his courage Zack plucks a candy from the bag and pops it into his mouth. Immediately his lips pucker and his face pinches. _Too much_. He leans quickly over to Cloud and covers his lips with his own, passing his candy off. There’s a slight noise of protest but Cloud frees him from the sour.

“Strawberry is the least sour flavor,” Cloud says with a mouthful.

Zack huffs at that. “Yeah, and Donald’s Zettaflare Sauce isn’t that spicy but that doesn’t stop your eyes from watering just from smelling it.”

“It _is_. You get it _because_ it gives you a kick. It would kill me. Don’t even try.”

Zack laughs. That was true. “If you get to make fun of me I get to make fun of you.”

He peeks up into the cabinet for himself. Settles on a bag of suckers. But his eyes catch on another bag of materia themed jawbreakers. “You think materia actually tastes like the candy-colors?”

“Sure, but Shiva’s probably minty.” Dry as ever.

Cloud’s hands stop moving in the soapy water. He turns on him.

“Zack, if I ever catch you tasting _any_ of our materia…”

“Don’t need to.” Zack grins. “They taste like marbles. But kinda...zappy. Zappier than marbles.”

Cloud stares at him and snorts, flicks sudsy water at him. And his head falls on his shoulder. “Of course you know what marbles taste like.”

“I was a curious kid!” Zack rests his cheek against Cloud’s hair. Continues running the damp cloth over an already dry plate. “Tell me you’ve never wanted to eat a marble. Or like...a really cool rock.”

“Wanting to do something and actually doing it are two different things.”

“You know how I am. Once I set my mind to something…”

“...You eat marbles.”

“Yup, guess so.” Zack grins and noses against Cloud’s temple.

After the dishes are all on the drying rack Cloud pulls the plug in the sink. Zack watches the water drain away as Cloud dries his hands. He looks down a wrinkled nose at them and rubs his fingers together. “Can you get that lotion over there?”

Cloud seats himself at the counter and Zack snatches the bottle of lavender-scented hand cream from a separate counter.

Cloud lifts his hand to take it from him…But Zack holds his hand out and, as he figured, Cloud places his in his palms. Squirting out a dollop of the stuff onto Cloud’s hand he begins massaging softly. A kiss is placed lovingly at the corner of his mouth as he works the cream into Cloud’s skin. Zack’s fingers pause over the golden ring on Cloud’s finger. He brings Cloud’s hand up to his face and kisses the setting.

“You know…” Zack leans in close. “We’re alone finally,” he says in Cloud’s ear. Both of Cloud’s soft hands are still in his grasp. He squeezes.

He presses into Cloud’s lips and is welcomed readily. Cloud tilts his head back and it’s all the invitation Zack needs. Cloud’s warm touch cradles his neck and presses him harder into his mouth. His tongue lingers on the slightly pointed molar in the top row of Zack’s mouth. He always does.

“Cloud? Zack?”

Cloud makes a choked noise. Suddenly, Zack finds himself hanging off his stool, winded and chest aching.

“Marlene! What are you doing up?”

She looks from a red-faced Cloud, to Zack rubbing at his chest. “Can I have some water?”

“Of—Of course you can.” Cloud scurries quickly away from him and over to where she’s standing. Cherry red cheeks slowly cool. He’s so embarrassed...they were just kissing. She kicks her legs as Cloud sets her on the counter by the sink. Taking a newly washed glass from the rack he’s just about to fill it up...

“Actually...can I have some apple juice?” She asks sweetly.

Cloud sighs. “Sure.” Zack manages to catch the gentle smile he gives her before he turns toward the fridge.

And as Cloud busies himself in the fridge...“Hey! That’s my candy!” She points toward the open bags on the counter and they’re caught red-handed.

Zack hops off the stool to join them. Pulls a couple of suckers out of the bag and hands one to Marlene.

“Don’t—“ Cloud starts.

But he’s too late. She’s already ripped the wrapper off and popped the offered sucker into her mouth.

“ _Zack_ …” Obvious disapproval is evident in Cloud's voice.

Zack waves him off, unwraps one for himself. Tossing both wrappers into the trash Zack plops Marlene back down on the floor.

“Well, we’re not going back to bed now.” Cloud sighs.

Marlene holds the stick with both hands. “Can we play a game?”

“Why not?” Zack grins.

Marlene, sucker in her mouth, leads them up the stairs by the hands back to her room, quietly past Yuffie, and the TV hooked up with her game console. Picking through her game collection Marlene pulls out Chocobo Racing with a flourish. She rummages through a bin and pulls out three controllers.

Cloud perches himself on her little couch with two glasses of apple juice while Zack and Marlene take the floor. “I’ll just watch.” 

“Pleeease, Cloud? Please play.”

Zack holds the controller out to him. “C’mon, Cloudy, play a bit.”

And slowly Cloud slips onto the floor. “Don’t cry when you lose.”

“Yeah!”

Cloud’s good about pulling back occasionally and letting Marlene win. And Zack, well, he sets out intending to go easy on her…But something changes when the race actually starts and he plays to _win_. So Cloud puts him in his place, switches all his efforts to sabotaging him instead. Launching all of his items at him, running him into the wall, braking in front of him...And it becomes a game between them.

At least Marlene is happy to be winning.

Cloud taps out after a few rounds and leans against Zack as Marlene swaps out Chocobo Racing for Chocobo’s Dungeon.

It’s when Cloud is drooling on his shoulder, barely coherent enough to grunt when Marlene says his name, that Zack decides it’s probably time to call it a night. Well, and if her moogle alarm clock is to be believed it’s 20 ‘til five in the morning. He places a hand on her head. “Alright, kiddo, we should get you into bed for real now.” Cloud sits up beside him at his voice. Zack turns his head toward him, watching him blink sluggishly. Grinning, he brings up his other hand to swipe at the corner of Cloud’s mouth. There’s no real recognition of the action, no pulling back. His eyes flutter and he leans into Zack’s drool-stained touch. _Too tired to be embarrassed, huh?_

“Aaaww…” Marlene whines, drawing Zack’s focus away from Cloud’s thick lashes.

Zack makes her save and turns the console off. “Back to bed we go.” Zack hefts her into his arms.

“I think you’ll needa put Cloud to bed.” He’s still sitting on the floor, hands limp in his lap.

“‘M not ‘sleep…” Yawning and stretching Cloud tries to wake himself up. Enough to get to bed.

“You sure?” Zack crouches down and wraps an arm around his waist.

He can tell Cloud considers it. The way he sags against him for a second. But he sighs and forces himself to his feet.

“Barrett’s go—“ Another huge yawn swallows Cloud’s words. “—gonna kill us when he finds out how late we let her stay up.”

“Aw, _everyone’s_ gonna be sleeping in tomorrow. Relax.” There’s soft light starting to filter in through the curtains, the sunrise just beginning to blossom over the horizon. “And if she’s a lil’ hellion later, well, that just sounds like it’s gonna be someone else’s problem!” Zack tosses Marlene lightly in the air, shushing her giggles with eskimo kisses.

Cloud huffs in amusement. “Maybe we can have more candy for breakfast.”

“Really?!”

“ _Maybe_.” Yeah, right.

“Well, I think it’s a great idea.”

Zack sets Marlene down and Cloud _fwumps_ into bed. Crawls beneath the blankets with her. 

“I’m not sleepy,” Marlene says to him, rather defiant.

“You should be.”

“I’m nooot.” She rocks forward on the bed. “Can we read a story?”

He looks to Cloud for help but finds none. He’s still facedown in the pillow. “Yeah, okay, I guess we can read one.”

Marlene hops down to the floor and patters over to a little bookshelf, nudging stuffed animals and other toys littering the floor aside. She pops back up onto the bed with a large but fairly thin book. Clambering over a grunting Cloud she settles in next to Zack.

“Alright, let’s see…” The soft fluttering of pages whispers between them as Zack tries to settle on something to read.

“Oh, this one! Read this one!”

Little hands come down on the pages to stop him from turning further. Zack can’t say he recognizes the one she chooses. The illustration on the page depicts a pink chocobo, an equally pink-clad princess with a rather large sword astride her. Cool.

“You gonna help me with the voices, Cloudy?”

A tiny gasp followed by a thick, “huh?” is all he needs as an answer. Zack looks down to see the blue slivers of Cloud’s barely open eyes.

_That’s a no then_.

He takes a moment to ruffle Cloud’s hair. Watches his fingers twitch. “I can’t see it…”

“Your eyes are closed.” It’s Marlene who points it out while Zack is busy laughing.

An unintelligible garble of _something_ falls out of Cloud. Rolling his eyes, Zack huffs a fond sigh. “Alright, little miss, let's get reading so you can get back to sleeping.”

Zack rests back against the headboard and Marlene tucks herself closer into his side.

He gets five sentences in. “Cloud’s asleep.” Marlene isn’t paying attention to him anymore. She’s poking gently at Cloud’s cheek. Sculpting his lax features into a smile.

And he’s gone. Not even reacting to the playful fingers on his face.

“Yeah, we had him up way, _way_ past his bedtime.”

She wrinkles her nose. “Grown-ups don’t have bedtimes.”

“That’s what I always say!” Zack laughs. “But you,” he pauses and pulls the blanket up to her chin, “definitely do.”

She snuggles in close to Cloud and he grunts softly at the intrusion. The arm lying limply over her tightens briefly and she nuzzles into him. A sigh breezes out of him before he settles back into the pillows.

“Okay, ready.” Her voice is slightly muffled by Cloud’s arm. 

Zack grins. “That’s _my_ spot, kiddo.”

The _absolutely_ smug smile she tosses his way lets him know that she knows.

Flopping down onto the bed Zack takes up the book again. “Let's finish this up, okay?”

The story’s only five pages long so Zack breezes through the rest of it. The princess saves her knight and bests a tonberry.

“Can we read another one?”

“Nope, I said _one_. Bedtime.”

She groans and pouts at him, arms crossed over her chest. Too much like Cloud. 

“Why don’t you tell Cloud goodnight? Bug him one last time.”

Brightening, she turns in Cloud’s weak hold. “Goodnight, Cloud.” She strains to her arms to peck him sweetly on the cheek.

“Night…” He slurs, definitely not awake.

“Night, Cloudy.” Zack leans over and kisses his forehead. A tiny, whiny groan answers his affection.

Marlene wiggles back down beneath the blanket while Zack moves across the room to turn off the light.

In the mellow light and the quiet and the warm Marlene goes down quicker than he thought. Pressed into Cloud as she is she falls easily in sync with his gentle, rhythmic breathing. Full of energy just a moment ago and now she’s out like a light. Zack can’t blame her. Cloud is the _best_ cuddle buddy.

But he might be a little biased.

Zack shuffles closer and drapes an arm over both of them. He lets his eyes fall shut, though he’s still not so sure he can fall asleep yet. Instead of tired the day’s got him wired.

He’s surprised to open his eyes and find Cloud staring at him. Again, there’s something heavy there in his eyes.

“Hey, you.” Zack tucks a few hairs behind Cloud’s ear. “Thought you were out.”

Sluggishly blinking dozey doe eyes, Cloud yawns his name. “Zack...”

“Hm?”

Gazes locked, the quiet seems a bit heavier. Cloud shakes his head. “No, nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Nope.”

Pouting, Zack moves closer. “ _Nothing_?”

Cloud’s warm lips pillow on his neck. “You’ll squish Marlene.”

Zack huffs. Scoots back just a little. Warmth, Cloud’s hand finding his own in the dark, pulls his attention downward.

“I…” Cloud trails off. He purses his lips

“ _Cloud.”_ Zack gives his hand a reassuring squeeze _. “_ C’mon, Sunshine, talk to me. Out with it.”

“I...I’ve been thinking lately.”

“About…?”

He bites his lip. Zack watches his ears go red. And his cheeks follow.

“We...I—I want to try...a family.”

Zack’s brain struggles for a moment to comprehend just what exactly Cloud had said. “Oh yeah? Really?”

Struggling in place, Cloud squirms. “Not—not right now. Not right now, I don’t think.” He worries his lip. “But…Probably silly to—to bring that up after today…” Zack frowns. “Sorry.”

“It’s not silly! It’s not silly at all!” He’s quick to reassure Cloud, runs a hand through his hair. “I can’t believe you said something first.”

A soft blush rises to his cheeks again. “Well it’s been on my mind, I guess. And after…Well...It just feels like the next step. Maybe.” His quietly glowing gaze shifts to Marlene, the remaining embers of that something Zack had seen in his eyes glowing brighter.

“Well, we’ve got all the time in the world to think about it.” He can tell Cloud is still fidgety. Continues combing his fingers through his hair. “Maybe we could take up one of the kids from Leaf House,” Zack muses, almost to himself. “When we’re ready, anyway.”

“That seems cruel…”

“ _What_ ?” Cruel? _Cruel_?

“Well, I don’t...I don’t want the other kids to feel left out or like...Like, like we like some of them better.” Guilt laces Cloud’s words at the mere thought.

“ _Oh_.” His words slice through Zack’s already soft heart like butter. “Oh, Cloud.” He holds Cloud’s hand in both of his own. “I love you.”

Cloud smiles weakly. “I don’t know...Maybe.” He’s been stammering and second-guessing his words. Flustered and nervous.

But Zack can’t peel the huge smile from his face.

“A family...A kiddo of our own…” Zack struggles against the want to kick his feet in a burst of giddy excitement that swells in his chest. “Oh, Cloud.”

Cloud’s smile melts him into warm fondue. “Well, it...it helps when I know we won’t be doing it all alone.”

“It takes a village, right?” Zack laughs quietly. “So we’ll have someone to keep _our_ kid up all night, sugar ‘em up at breakfast, then run off to Costa del Sol on vacation.”

“Like I _wanted_ to stay up all night,” Cloud yawns.

“No, but candy for breakfast was absolutely your idea.”

“I said _maybe_.”

It’s hard whispering, but Zack pitches his voice, a mockery of a little girl. “Cloud, you promised!”

A sigh of defeat already lets Zack know they’re definitely having that candy. “Whatever. I’m going to sleep.” He rubs his cheek against the pillow. “Don’t wake me up again,” he warns.

Chuckling, he pulls Cloud as close to him as he can with Marlene wedged between them. “I won’t, I won’t.” He kisses into Cloud’s hair and waits for just a few minutes until he’s out again. This time Zack easily follows him.

Zack wakes with Cloud snuggled against him, his head serving as more of a pillow than the one they share. One of his arms is flung where Zack’s shoulder meets his neck, hand lying limply against the back of his head. Sleep mussed spikes tickle Zack’s nose and stick in his mouth. Probably what woke him. One of his legs is tossed over Cloud’s hip. Warm, his brain slow and fuzzy, it takes a moment to register the weight draped over his legs. Slowly lifting his head reveals it to be Marlene, sprawled across both their legs like she’d been poured onto them. It doesn’t look...comfortable. But she's sleeping soundly.

Kids.

Kids...He flops his head back onto the pillow, eyes slowly drifting to Cloud beside him.

Cloud...wants a family. Zack’s heart flutters. 

They’d have a kid in the house.

Maybe two? _Three_? Zack smiles to himself.

New dreams to share, right?

**Author's Note:**

> cloud has sleepy bitch disease
> 
> this was getting away from me and I was adding too much and I kept getting dumb ideas about materia themed food and all kinds of sssSSTUFF so I cut out, like, a lot and I def didnt mean for it to go all the way into family stuff but .... it do be like that doe anyway like I said this is definitely part of all I want but that's not necessary reading and I'm not ready for them to be here in that anyway yet
> 
> not sure if i made it clear anywhere or said so before but I'm much more fond of zack coming back / crossing over from another universe I guess ??? going by remake ??? than him surviving exactly so that's what these are. everyone is a little protective of cloud. veery subtle
> 
> cloud would have had a veil too but I felt like that was too much 😔 he has one at ours
> 
> thanks for reading !! ❤️ hope you're all doing well !!! and having more luck reading than I am I have so many tabs open ..... i just kept opening them and either skimming or setting it aside for later bc the tag ..... it just kept GOING but its calmed down a lot now and I think I have time to finally sit down and READ LOL !!! and like, if there were any sentences left hanging ad had no ending or like meaning at all. my b
> 
> oh !! and I pretty recently made a new pub [twitter](https://twitter.com/swirlixie) if you wanna maybe idk follow or w/e 😚


End file.
